Hikari Hoshi
by Daiki-kun
Summary: When things go wrong at the same second and a stand in of fate intervene. As the people of the world take their fate into their hands as the missing fates disappear from their heavenly position.


When worlds collide, what happens?

_When things go wrong at the same second and a stand in of fate intervene. As the people of the world take their fate into their hands as the missing fates disappear from their heavenly position._

A figure, masked in darkness , gave a malicious grin. As he feet hovered above what would be considered the ground, a colored endless pit that showed the many stars shining brightly against the black vastness of the black space, his eyes had no glow, as there was no light besides the faded moving stars below him.

The figure, obviously male as he attire was a tattered suit of evil profession, he reached down gracefully, his pointer finger on his left hand barely graced the floor, touching a large star. It shone more brightly when it was touched and then disappeared. "Soon," He whispered to himself, regaining his full height of six feet.

"Soon" He reiterated, "I'll be able to leave this place and take back what was mine." He said coolly with a aggressive tone. He started to laugh insanely as he then collapsed onto the ground, his body giving a large thudding sound as he hit the floor.

In another part of space that is not placed on maps, three bodies laid out , one on top of another. The youngest of the three was a fair woman, long brown hair tinged with an emerald green, twirled into large twirls at the ends. She was smashed against the carpeted floor and the bodies on top. As the young lady seemed to only identified as Fate, by the markings that crawled up from the middle finger to the very tips of her shoulder. Her clothing was torn as it resembled a clean toga as it barely held on thread bare to the clasp that managed to keep it together.

The second body was the last girl, as she looked like she was in her own twenties but that was by the description of appearance. As same as Fate, she was also in toga guise, but this too threadbare and was covered by the last body that laid on top. Her wide bedroom eyes were caught like a deer in her death. Scared witless green and experienced only a few minutes of death before she too departed from the world. She was nicknamed Destiny, as she was second oldest of the three, her markings represented the moon, inked black on the bottom of her left foot.

The last body, male and a slender young child, no older ten in appearance, remained impassive as he laid lifeless on top of the bloody pile. His eyes closed along with his lips, his appearance was blurred, but easily identified. Shoulder length hair, colored a chestnut brown, his faired skin turning pale and sickly. As life then literally oozed out from underneath his skin, a light colored ooze that then gave a case among the three dead bodies, preserving them slowly as the ooze then dripped onto the floor.

Among in limitless room, stood a lady, her long fingernails tapped on star's that were inked out on the wall as then two "earth's" appeared, two extreme earths only connected by the same planet only in different dimensions. The lady, scarlet eyes turned to scan the bodies, not taking care of ooze as she knew well that it would happen to the godly body. She noticed the thin shimmery wires connected to Fate was starting to evaporate. She gave a small giggle as she then touched a star, not looking at what she was doing. A small bleep came out of the star as the two earths then began go off orbit.

The lady head snapped in quick surprise of the sound as she watched helplessly as she watched as what seemed hours of the two earths collided. Watching the hit, she cursed loudly, cursing that she would end up in "hell" for the trouble she had just caused.

Her attention now focused at the two earths, she tried to press another star with a long fingernail, the star shimmered and then faded, inactive. "What the hell?" She asked to herself as she watched the explosion of the two earths, as it now started to make a new star as each star does when it dies. "But they are planets, what did they plan?" The woman glanced at the oozed covered bodies as she asked herself this.

Then to her amazement, there instantly was a new planet, as if nothing happened. She blinked and thought hard as she then pressed on it to see a close view. The planet came to a semi close view as she saw continents and could tell the ozone layer was starting to be damaged. " Humans? Already alive and?" She uttered, not even able to comprehend the situation.

Humans on a new planet, as if they had been there for millions of years, a civilization. The lady noticed small print at the bottom of view of the new planet. Gaia.

Daiki-kun- so what do you think of the prologue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I do take my own characters and claim them as mine.


End file.
